


When Duty Calls

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Gaming, Oneshot, dirty pick-up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren leaves his online game in rage, and Mikasa decides to take his place for a little fun. The gamer FemaleTitan was responsible for Eren's rage, and Mikasa is intrigued by her. FemaleTitan ends up having more game than Mikasa expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Duty Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by MsHeartAttack's Picking Up A Girl Gamer videos. Enjoy!

Eren growled viciously as his thumbs pounded at the analogue sticks of his game controller. Mikasa turned to him because of it, and she tried her best to hide the amused smile slowly taking over her lips.

“Eren?” she asked, curious. “You okay?”

“Jesus Fuck. I’m fine,” he growled at her. Clearly he wasn’t. His eyes looked about as dry as the Sahara and his skin looked far redder than it should have been.

“You really don’t sound fine,” Mikasa prodded. “Someone killing you?”

Eren closed his eyes for second in anger, but snapped them open when he remembered that he was still playing Call of Duty—and losing. “It’s this damn bitch,” he growled. “She keeps fucking with me. Damn it!”

Mikasa leaned forward to study the screen, where Eren’s solider died yet again from a surprise barrage of bullets. She grinned behind her hand. “Looks rough,” she told him. “It can’t be that hard though.”

Eren narrowed his eyes in the way that told Mikasa she had just angered him even more, but he didn’t turn that look on her, because he was trying his best to run away and hide from that other player again. Mikasa enjoyed this.

“So who is this ‘bitch’ that keeps messing with you?” she asked. Mikasa was amused to find a touch of admiration in her voice. Her brother wasted a lot of his life on this god forsaken game. Because of that he was damn good at it, enough to have a fairly popular YouTube channel based on his solo and online playthroughs. For someone to have an advantage over him meant that they—she—would have to be just as good. Perhaps even better.

“Just, fucking… AH!” Eren threw the controller onto the couch. “Yeah, screw you too!” he shouted into his headphones, and then he tore them from his head and threw those too.

Mikasa watched, surprised but still amused, as Eren completely abandoned his game and stormed out of the room. Armin—who had been quietly reading on the single couch close by—stood and hurried after him. Mikasa looked to the screen.

Eren’s character spawned again, but the mysterious other player gunned him down again, and then again. They seemed to realize that Eren was no longer playing and quickly lost interest. From the headset that Eren had carelessly tossed, Mikasa could faintly here a buzzing of voices. Thanks to this she decided to see how difficult this actually was, and grabbed both the headphones and the controller.

At first Mikasa simply moved the character, pressed various buttons to see what each did, and then when she was fully acquainted with the controls and pace, she began to immerse herself in the game. The player that had pissed Eren off had disappeared with the other players, but when Mikasa found her again, she focused on the voices at her ear and grinned. On the screen the gamer-tags told her who was speaking.

**_ManofArmour:_ ** _“Hey, did Eren come back?”_

**_FemaleTitan:_ ** _“Did the pissbaby decide to grow a rack?”_

**_MrColossal:_ ** _“Dude, that’s rude. You made Eren really mad.”_

**_FemaleTitan:_ ** _“Does it look like I care?”_

**_WearMeLikeJeans:_ ** _“Whoa guys, Eren hasn’t even shouted yet. You okay bro?”_

Mikasa was entirely too amused by the conversation going on. Clearly these were Eren’s school friends, whom he also had as friends on his console. Mikasa considered for a moment remaining silent and simply playing and shooting them, but felt a spark of something daring hit her. She was going to totally make them regret pissing Eren off. Not because she was particular about revenge—he was just her brother, and as a good sibling, she had to do it.

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“So I assume it was FemaleTitan that made Eren so upset.”_

The others in the group went silent, and then as one began to mutter and yell.

**_MrColossal:_ ** _“Oh no…”_

**_ManofArmour:_ ** _“Is this a girl? A female?”_

**_WearMeLikeJeans:_ ** _“Oh no, not another chick!”_

**_ManofArmour:_ ** _“FEMALE?”_

Mikasa quirked an eyebrow, partly offended that the boys would be so upset that she was a girl. And she rightfully assumed so, until another female voice spoke.

**_FemaleTitan:_ ** _“Oh? Well it’s my lucky night.”_

The voice was sultry, husky. Mikasa didn’t recognize it, but she knew it meant trouble. The others did, as well, and all groaned together.

**_WearMeLikeJeans:_ ** _“There she goes. Prepare yourselves boys.”_

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“Is there something I’m missing?”_

**_FemaleTitan:_ ** _“Yeah, my voice in your ear.”_

**_ManofArmour:_ ** _“Jesus, there she goes. Mystery girl, good luck.”_

Mikasa found herself grinning. So was this other female player a huge flirt? This would certainly be interesting.

**_FemaleTitan:_ ** _“What’s your name, babe?”_

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“Now where’s the fun in telling you that? You’ll have to earn it.”_

**_WearMeLikeJeans:_ ** _“Whoooo I can feel the fire starting.”_

**_FemaleTitan:_ ** _“Is it too soon to confess my eternal love to you?”_

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“Depends, are you good in bed?”_

Some of the guys loudly sputtered, while the one began to laugh hysterically. The lady player swore at them, yelled at them to shut up. Mikasa was surprised to find herself enjoying the banter very, very much. What harm could it do, to flirt raucously with a stranger?

So it continued like that. Mikasa wasn’t much interested in diffusing the bomb or catching the flag. She remained patient, got used to the exact controls of the game, and then made the others falsely assume she was friendly. She was still out for revenge, after all. But FemaleTitan was really, super good. It would take a fantastic move to surprise her. Mikasa was confident that she had the ability to surprise her—she just had to figure out a method. It also helped that FemaleTitan focused almost entirely on sexual puns and pick-up lines. A lot of them were genius, so it would be difficult for Mikasa to come up with a good one of her own.

After an hour of playing and bantering, Mikasa decided to make her move. She was confident in her plan, and took the character away from the others. They noticed immediately and began yelling, especially since they were currently under enemy fire. She ignored them and didn’t respond, even as FemaleTitan began to tease her about being chicken and running away, like Eren. She only grinned to herself, satisfied already for the revenge she was about to enact.

She rounded the building her group had taken pause in while they battled, and went to the enemy area. The first enemy was gunned down easily, and so were the others. Mikasa made sure to leave a few, but they were now focused on her. The voices in her ear were yelling in celebration, calling Mikasa their saviour. It was then that Mikasa put her plan into full action.

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“Hey, FemaleTitan, since you’ve already proposed, don’t you think we should give each other pet names?”_

**_ManofArmour:_ ** _“Oooooh.”_

**_WearMeLikeJeans:_ ** _“This is like a wet dream.”_

**_MrColossal:_ ** _“Jean don’t be gross.”_

**_FemaleTitan:_ ** _“Guys, shut the hell up. I’m talking to my future wife here. Anyway, babe. Pet names? You think so?”_

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“Yeah. You can call me Blood.”_

**_WearMeLikeJeans:_ ** _“What the fuck?”_

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“’Cause I’ll be pumping inside you later.”_

**_WearMeLikeJeans:_ ** _“I just came a little.”_

**_ManofArmour:_ ** _“Me too I think.”_

**_MrColossal:_ ** _“Guys, no…”_

Mikasa mentally fist pumped the air, and then she took care of the last enemy, and in the moment that the others began to cheer and relax, she turned her weapon onto her teammates and fired a headshot on FemaleTitan. Once it was done, Mikasa finally released a roar of triumph.

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“Take that, biatch! Whoo!”_

**_ManofArmour:_ ** _“Holy shit. That was so unexpected. Did you plan that out?”_

**_WearMeLikeJeans:_ ** _“I can’t decide if I’m turned on or scared now. Like, seriously.”_

**_FemaleTitan:_ ** _“Why the hell would you shoot me? I thought we were meant to be!”_

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“It was an obligation to avenge my brother. Nothing personal.”_

**_WearMeLikeJeans:_ ** _“Wait, brother? Holy shit… are you Mikasa? As in Eren’s Hot Sister? **That** Mikasa?”_

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“Am I infamous among my idiot brother’s friends?”_

**_WearMeLikeJeans:_ ** _“Holy fucking shit! Annie, you were totally just fucked by Eren’s older sister. Karma is a bitch, right? Just like you? Baha!”_

**_FemaleTitan:_ ** _“Jean shut your horse mouth.”_

**_WearMeLikeJeans:_ ** _“What the fuck is your problem?”_

**_ManofArmour:_ ** _“Fight! Fight! Fight!”_

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“So Annie, how was that for revenge? Didn’t hurt your feelings too much, did I?”_

**_FemaleTitan:_ ** _“Mikasa, I’m going to pretend that you didn’t betray me. I’m still hot for you babe.”_

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“That warms my heart, honestly. And other places, too.”_

**_WearMeLikeJeans:_ ** _“My nipples are hard right now guys.”_

**_FemaleTitan:_ ** _“Jean you are so fucking gross man.”_

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“I kinda have to agree with him right now.”_

**_FemaleTitan:_ ** _“Are you free tonight or is it gonna cost me?”_

**_ManofArmour:_ ** _“I think Jean just came in his pants.”_

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“How about you sit on my lap and see what pops up?”_

**_FemaleTitan:_ ** _“Baby I want to wear you like a pair of sun glasses, one leg over each ear.”_

**_JaegerBomb: “_ ** _If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd bang you in the restroom.”_

**_FemaleTitan: “_ ** _Screw me if I'm wrong but aren't you Julia Roberts?”_

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“Are you a mechanic? Because you should be screwing me.”_

**_FemaleTitan:_ ** _“Mikasa, do you have any German in you?”_

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“Um, no.”_

**_FemaleTitan:_ ** _“Would you like some?”_

The others had quickly shut up to listen, but they couldn’t handle it anymore and began to yell and laugh. Mikasa sat back, satisfied, and smirked to herself. Her heart was pounding, though. This Annie was fantastic at bantering. Mikasa thought that perhaps she had finally found her match.

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“Annie, could I have your number?”_

**_WearMeLikeJeans:_ ** _“Holy shit!”_

**_FemaleTitan:_ ** _“Seriously?”_

**_JaegerBomb:_ ** _“Yeah. Your dumb pick-up lines won you a real date. You’re the first person able to keep up with me. Do you do this often? You’re like a pro.”_

Annie seemed at a loss for words. Mikasa laughed pointedly, and then more so when the others began to yell again. Mikasa then wondered where Eren was. He wouldn’t be happy if he found out that Mikasa had just developed an intense crush for his enemy.

**_FemaleTitan:_ ** _“Holy shit. Seriously? Um, I’ll send a message.”_

Mikasa grinned like a hunter. Annie did send the message seconds later, and Mikasa quickly saved it in her phone book. She bid the gaming group goodbye and then shut the game off. But she quickly opened up a chat with Annie and sent her a message. When she responded, Mikasa grinned again.

 **Annie (23:03):** So what are you doing tomorrow night, besides me?

Mikasa had a feeling that this new friendship could develop into something intensely interesting.

 


End file.
